Stopover
by George Cowley
Summary: Venus believes she is being stalked but the police believe she is crying wolf, so she turns to Steed for Help. Steed some disocovers that its more then just an obessive following her.


The Avengers: Stopover

By George Cowley

Act One

The cold winter night had set in earlier then usually due to the day being a characteristically dismal and damp day with no stop rain since the early afternoon. As the night had drawn the rain had stopped to gentle spitting until finally the rain had stopped and the fog had drawn in. Venus wasn't very keen on the November weather particularly after a long night at the Frenesi club, a club which was far below the standard of her normal clubs. Still it was work that's all which mattered. She had again missed the last bus to her flat and so had taken fifteen minutes longer than normal to get to the car park of the block of flats she was living in. As she walked across the car park towards the main lift she spotted shadow move across the wall very quickly. Checking behind her with a brief look over her shoulder she confirmed to herself it was pure imagination, not for the first time in her life she was wrong! She continued down the car park between the Rolls Royce's and the slightly more standard cars. She heard soft foot steps echoing across the courtyard, she turned round to see what appeared to be a man disappear in the shadows out of view. It's nothing, too many horror films, she told herself and proceeded to the door, then she realised how wrong she had been. Across from the corner of the yard she heard a man calling her name in mocking tones before finish off with an evil chuckle. Venus picked up speed and belted through the door to the lift pressing the call button with severe force. The welcoming but dirty light of the ground floor shrouded round her as she waited for the lift. The footsteps then started as she was in the process of getting her breath back. Closer and harder, whoever was out there was getting closer. At this point the gentle ping of the lift might as well have been a gunshot as Venus reacted to it as if it were a gunshot. Recovering she darted inside and slammed her finger into the eighth floor button. The doors shut as the outside entrance began to open. Safe at last, she thought as she clamed down in the close quarters of the lift. The lift arrived at the eighth floor and Venus proceeded through the opening doors, only to find a masked man leap out on her. She closed her eyes and managed to hold in a scream, she could feel them man's breath on her face and she risked opening her eyes. There was no-one there only a slightly swinging door. She walked across the corridor to the door of her flat, unlocked it and stepped inside. Once inside she ran to the telephone and dialled for the emergency services.

Police constable George Price had met his fair share of distressed women and with each case he had learnt not to take it all at face value. Here was a twenty-two year old blonde girl who was living alone in a flat and for a living was a night club singer who claimed she was being stalked. His partner PC Harry Briggs on the other hand was a relatively new boy and so was quite understandably taken in by the young lass.

"So miss Smith, you'd got back late from your club and heard footsteps in the car park. Then someone called out your name. Miss Smith, did it occur to you that a friend might have spotted you or a neighbour?" Asked Price who was badly attempted to hide his disbelief.

"Yes it did occur to me while I was in the lift, but a man in a ski mask jumped me at when I walked out." Venus replied.

"Do you often here voices?" Price asked scribbling some notes down on to his note pad.

"NO! Look for the past few days I've heard the footsteps but I assumed it was a neighbour, until tonight." She pleaded.

"Okay miss Smith I think I've got enough for now. Good evening, we'll show ourselves out if you don't mind." Said Price firmly and the two Police officers left promptly.

In the lift Briggs spoke for the first time since meeting Venus.

"Sir, Aren't we being a bit harsh on her?" He asked rather Sheepishly, 'she looked frightened."

"Listen Briggs, you haven't been in this job long and when I was your age I'd have thought the same as you." He boomed with confidence, with that he stroked his moustache with his finger. "But we've got a young singer, whose probably only just left home, she's over reacting after all, in a block of flats you forget your neighbours quicker."

"I hope your right sir." Mumbled Briggs disapprovingly.

"I am Briggs, I am. Imagine what the force would be like if we treated every minor disturbance like a murder. We'd get nowhere!"

Venus had put the kettle on for a cup of tea to calm her nerves before she retired to bed. So much for the police, what a useless man Price was. She crossed to the window and looked out through the parting in the curtain, below she could make out a police car disappear out of sight. At this time of night it was virtually silent and that's as quite as it got. She heard the kettle whistle and proceeded to take it off the stove and pour the contents into one of her many cups, she stirred the cup before leaving it cool and went to bed room to change for bed. As she closed the door she heard the phone ringing, she emerged from her bedroom with her night-dress on and answered the phone.

"Hello." She Called, no answer. "Anyone there?" no answer. Then the phone hung up. "Wrong number." She muttered to no-one in particular. She went back to her cup of tea and added milk to before returning to her bedroom. As she sipped the tea, the phone rang again and she picked up the Receiver.

"Hello, who's speaking?" She asked trying to remain cheerful despite being exhausted. There wasn't a reply. Not silence this time there was breathing, heavy breathing. Then the caller hung up. Venus paused and wondered what were the chances of two wrong numbers within such a short space of time were, confident in that the amazingly unlikely event had passed she returned the receiver to its' birth and returned to her bedroom. As she reached the door, the phone rang again and Venus smiled at the probability of a third wrong number. She quietly proceeded to the phone and picked up the receiver. This time some one spoke first.

"Venus!" Called the voice at the other end, it was the same person who called her earlier. Venus realised that the previous calls were not wrong numbers. Before she could issue a reply the line went dead, not for the first time in her life Venus was very scared.

Daylight crept over the threshold of Venus's bedroom and Venus woke gently. Despite the events of the night Venus had slept well and felt happily refreshed as she climbed out of bed and proceeded to the kitchen to brew her morning tea. She filled the kettle up with water and lit the stove with a match before heading towards the main living quarters of her flat. Then the phone rang, she approached it with caution only lifting the receiver gently.

"Venus? Are you there?" Asked a deep voice on the end on the phone, Venus whimper slightly.. "It's Hugh, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" She said only managing to keep her voice steady.

"Listen can't chat, Your working tonight aren't you?" Hugh asked.

"Actually I've on tomorrow." Venus replied.

"Well they're extending your contract _and _your getting a five pound pay rise." Said Hugh. "See you there tomorrow."

Venus placed the phone down and literally forced down a scream of delight. Before she could walk away the telephone rang yet again. She picked it far more cheerfully then before "Hello." She said cheerfully, then her smile dropped as on the other end of the line all she heard was heavy breathing. "Go to Hell!" She screamed slamming the phone down. Tears were running down her cheeks and her heart was pumping dramatically, all she could hear in the silence was her own heart. She pulled up an address book from underneath the telephone and browsed until she found the number she was looking for. She picked up the receiver and dialled…

The phone ringing was a welcome disturbance for Steed as he sat at his breakfast table reading the morning paper while munching on a fried egg sandwich. He crossed over to it the glint in his eye he only got when he at his most relaxed. He picked up the phone and answered the phone in a happy tone.

"Steed." Panted a voice at the end of the line . It was a familiar voice, but not one he'd heard for a while. "It's me." The caller panted.

"Oh well that's cleared that up." Said Steed with a mild tone of sarcasm.

"Steed." Pleaded the Voice, almost crying. "It's Venus."

Steed suddenly became more serious than before as he answered. "Miss Smith, I haven't seen you for about half a year now. What's the matter?"

"How busy are you?"

"Not very"

"Will you come to my flat, you know the address I'll tell you when you arrive." She said before hanging up. Steed replaced the receiver and paused to consider the call. Venus wouldn't call on him unless it was vital and she sounded quite upset. He grabbed his coat and left wondering what on earth she'd could have got up to.

Venus was huddled into a corner holding an old cushion to her chest like a scared child when she heard the thumps of the door. She looked up terrified at who might be lurking behind the door. The knocks came again and a voice called out. She sighed with relief as she recognised the voice. She darted across the room and opened the door . Before Steed could even say good morning he found that she rapped herself round him as if he was a teddy bear.

"Can I come in, or are you coming out here?" He asked.

"Sorry." She whimpered and invited him in closing the door behind him. If she'd stuck her head out a little further she might had noticed the figure disappear through the fire escape door.

"My god Venus, your really shaking." Said Steed quite alarmed. "What's happened?" Venus was whimpering again and he place a reassuring arm on her shoulder. He regarded the tiny little flat. Very bland, white walls, a centralised table with a telephone which was off the hook , two arm chairs and a sofa, not the most homely of places. He then looked at Venus, she was still in her night clothes and shaking like a leaf.

"He keeps on at me." She finally said, stammering uncontrollably.

"Who?"

"I do-don't know. He was following me l-last night and he's be phoning me then hanging up." She sobbed. "Police think I'm lying or imagining things or both."

"Okay, now get dressed have a strong cup of tea or a scotch… Or a brandy. Calm your nerves and tell me what's happened when a little more relaxed." Said Steed.

On the ground floor, the man from the fire escape crossed to the pay phone situated by the main door. He inserted coin and dialled a number.

"This is the Man in Black A." Said the Man.

"What?" Hissed a loud toned voice.

"It's miss Smith, she's had some visitor."

"Your point being?" Asked the voice in a more composed tone.

"She embraced him when he entered."

"She's a twenty-two year old showbiz girl, it's probably a boyfriend. What's he look like?"

"Tall, dark hair, medium build and about forty-five."

"It's her father or uncle. Possibly she goes for older men."

"What if she tells him about us?"

"About you! The voice violently hissed. "She doesn't know about me, the police ignored her why should he be any different?"

"Because if he's any one of the previous he'll be on the guard for her."

"And at his age he'll have far more common sense." Said the voice calmly. "Find out who he is." It instructed.

"So there you have it." Finished Venus, now fully clothed and draining her cup of the last few drops of Irish coffee. Steed was sat leaning forward on his umbrella, his face gave the impression of deep contemplation.

"Well Miss Smith, it seems to me that this fellow may just be an obsessive admirer." Said Steed. "Tell you what, I'll hang around her for a few days and see if it frightens him off."

"Thanks Steed, your a star." She exclaimed leaning forward and give him quick squeeze. "Your the first person who's believed me."

"Well Miss smith we did work on and off for a while." He mused. "In my job you tend to be able to get a lot from instinct from just a short space of time."

"One last thing. Don't call me Miss Smith, I'm called Venus, you make me sound like a school mistress."

"I never thought of you as a mistress before." Laughed Steed. "It's been a long time since we last met, I've just got to get used to you again."

"Well…" said Venus clearing up the cups from the table "I'll take that as a complement" With that she disappeared into the kitchen. Steed smiled to himself, the last time he'd seen her she was only too glad to see the back of him by the end of the trip, he paused thinking of Mason's yacht. He checked his watch and crossed to the door.

"I'm just going to collect some things from my place." Called Steed.

"Okay Steed, could you get me some milk and bottle of brandy." She called back.

"Will do!" Replied Steed disappearing through the door.

Steed parked the Bentley outside his local tobacconists and proceed to cross to the entrance, as he did so a young man of about twenty-four approached him. He was immaculately dressed and carried a clipboard and pen.

"Excuse me old chap." The man said. "But would you do me the honour of answering a brief Q&A?"

"Of course." Replied Steed.

"Super!" Exclaimed the Man. "Name?"

"John Steed."

"Occupation?"

"Stockbroker"

"Age?"

"Not saying."

"Number of kids?"

"None, I'm a bachelor."

"Which newspaper do you read?"

"The Times."

"Address?"

"Five Westminster Mews."

"Thank you sir. Well put this into the hat and that fabulous prize could yours." Concluded the man, who turned away.

"Prize?" Asked Steed. "What Prize?"

"Oh erm, ah. Well it's a mystery." Said the man as if he had be caught off guard. The man then disappeared round a corner. Steed looked a little puzzled, shrugged his shoulders and walked into the shop.

In a darkly lit room a figure lay huddled in a large backed chair with burgundy cushions and a mahogany frame, on the desk next to him a freshly lit cigar was lit and carefully balanced on the corner of glass ashtray, a large collection of telephones sat on the desk, each colour part of the visible spectrum. The rooms' silence was shattered by the ringing of the blue telephone. The figure stretched out a hand and picked it up.

"Chief I've found out about the visitor, his names John Steed and he's unmarried with no kids." Said a voice from the other end.

"So what do you think he is?" Asked the figure in the chair.

"He may be a friend of her father's or he may be a boyfriend."

"At his age?"

"Well some woman have a thing for older men."

"Yes, that's true, ignore him until he unless he becomes trouble."

Steed had just packed a small suitcase and was mentally checking of a list, he'd got half way down the list when a thought occurred to him. He crossed to the telephone and dialled a number.

"Hello, this Steed." Steed said into the phone.

"One-Ten, what is it Steed?" Asked One-Ten.

"Well basically I've got a self-assignment on at the minute." He Explained.

"What exactly is it?" Asked One-ten who was poorly disguising the contempt in his voice..

"You remember Venus Smith.." Said Steed.

"Steed I've told before, I don't approve of amateurs." One-Ten cut in fiercely.

"I'm not using her in an investigation, she's got herself into some form of trouble it's not much but the police aren't interested."

"I don't see why it should interest you then…. Wait a minute. Smith, oh that singer who you shared a cabin with briefly in Greece."

"Well." Laughed Steed. "That's one way of putting it."

"Yes, there are many others as well." One-Ten snapped. "Like I say if you must interest yourself in her again I expect a full report on it, especially since you have a keen interest in involving the public. I don't want our security compromised." With that, One-Ten hung up. Checking his watch again, Steed decided it was time to go.

When Steed had returned it had just gone one o'clock and to Steed's surprise Venus was in the process of cooking lunch for both of them.

"I didn't think you would have eaten so I thought you might like something." She explained as placed a plate of sausage, bacon and fried egg on the kitchen table. "Not exactly what your used to, surroundings or food wise but not all of his have a enormous income."

"You don't have to apologise Miss Smith, I've eaten worse and lived in far worse accommodation." Said Steed calmly, as he sat down and tucked into the meal. "Listen, if you worried about cost I'll refund all the money, about dinner tonight I'll take you to a nice little restaurant I know in Chelsea, it's got candle light and there's a little gypsy chap who wanders round playing 'We'll gather lilacs' on a violin in his pyjamas. That is he is in his pyjamas not the violin."

"Well it's sounds awfully expensive." Began Venus.

"Don't worry about the cost and it may help through whoever it is off the scent." Steed concluded.

The day had passed without some much as a murmur from Venus's stalker. Steed and Venus strolled out of the restaurant arm in arm, which was one of Steed's many ideas to through the man off the sent, it wasn't one Venus's favourite ideas of his but could at least understand the motivation behind it.

"You know Steed, we should really try this more often." Venus said quietly.

"You can't act." Joked Steed, "So stop it."

Ahead of them was a commotion and about three men were clambering into a dark green Bentley.

"Steed! Isn't that your car?" Venus asked alarmed.

"Stay here!" he instructed and raced off down the path. As he arrived, the men turned to face him, there faces were hidden by ski masks, although since there was no light in the car park they wouldn't have needed them, they were just figures in the night. "What do you think.." He began, but before he finished one of the men leapt on him from the car. As the man leapt Steed grabbed his wrist and threw him over his shoulder, as the man recovered Steed slammed his umbrella into his chest. The second man grabbed Steed's shoulder and arms, but Steed somehow managed to threw he off with his elbows.

"Let's get out of here." Yelled the third man and the three ran off into the darkness ahead of Steed. Steed approached his car for a quick inspection.

Venus had heard the fight was seriously worried about it's out come, she heard footsteps from behind her she presumed it was one of the waiters from the restaurant, she turned only to see what she feared most, it was the man in the ski. He pulled right up to her face so she could feel his breath on her.

"Venus!" He called mockingly, Venus screamed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again the man was gone and Steed had just ran down to her. She ran to him tears streaming down her face.

"He was hear." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I hope this jacket is tear resistant." Steed muttered to himself quietly. "I think I'd better take you home." He said to her, unaware that a man in a dark suit was watching from the shadows.

Steed had taken along time in persuading Venus that she should get some sleep, despite all her insistences about it not being safe she had finally lost the argument and had retired. Despite his reassurances about him being just a door away Venus still didn't feel safe. She lay in bed, holding the duvet like a child holding a comfort blanket Venus watched the shadows dancing across the wall through the light from a gap in the curtains. Not matter how she tried to relax, she could still feel the man's breath on her face and his voice echoed around her head like a explosion in a coal mine. She knew he was out there somewhere, waiting.

Steed stood sat on a chair over looking the flat door, he reached across to the telephone table where he had placed his gun and drew it over the door. The problem w as racing through his head, no longer was it an obsessive fan, there was something else behind this. He had to find out the reason behind it.

The Figure in the Chair was sat facing a portrait of Whistler's Mother, smoking a cigar while on his purple telephone.

"This man, he fought you. That's no excuse for worry, his in his mid-forties, twenty years ago was the second world war, he would have been called up for service. Judging by your description I would say he was a marine. I think it is time we began to step up the pressure."

Venus hadn't slept well, the minute she'd finally fallen into a restless sleep it'd seemed like it was morning. She had been woken up by a combination of a noisy sparrow and her alarm clock. She'd somehow managed to pull herself out of bed and head for the bathroom. She noticed that Steed was all ready up and was helping himself to a cup of tea and was reading the morning paper. She disappeared into the bathroom as Steed called to her that he was making breakfast. She washed and brushed her teeth and crossed back to her bedroom to get dressed. Steed had already made her breakfast and it was positioned on a small trey on her bed. She dressed and ate her breakfast and wondered who it was out other who was watching her. She met Steed who was still engrossed in the paper.

"Where is it today?" He asked.

"The Frenesi club." Replied Venus as she got her coat. At this moment the mail clattered to the floor, she approached what turned out to a single letter, she opened it and inside was a small brochure for coffins and memorial services at the bottom of the page were the words: PLAN AHEAD MISS SMITH. Venus didn't know whether to cry or be sick, Steed sensing something was wrong rushed to her side and held her shoulders reassuringly.

"It's just a sick joke." Steed said unsuccessfully trying to reassure her. "Come on, imagine the effect this will have on your…" Steed tailed of as she noticed there was a shadow lingering under the door, he made a silence gesture and opened the door sharply. Outside was a small man in a long dark over coat with greying black hair and a very thin face, he looked as if he was attempting to say something. The man swallowed and smiled, with made his face go vulture like.

"Sorry Venus, didn't realise you had company." Said the Man, who was being scrutinised by Steed.

"Well I'm just going to work, but call again." Replied Venus with a smile. With that the man disappeared down the corridor.

"Who was that?" Asked Steed.

"Hugh Caldicott. He lives in flat 41." Said Venus. "Poor man, his wife died a few years back, been lonely since."

"Hmmm." Puzzled Steed, "he was also lurking outside."

"Well, he's got low self-esteem." Said Venus. Then her face dawned with realisation. "You mean you think that he is…" Steed just gave her an enigmatic grin.

It was midday and Venus was walking on stage for her first performance of the day at the Frenesi club. On stage she began singing 'When Somebody Thinks Your Wonderful' while Steed sat unobserved on an table behind two mid-twenties men, who had their eyes glued on stage. Steed double checked their sight lines and couldn't decide whether they were focusing on face or her breasts. He gave them the benefit of the doubt, as the song entered it's instrumental Steed eavesdropped the men's conversation.

"Voice like an angel, hasn't she." The tall man said, it was a statement not a question.

"Nearly got the figure of a goddess." Said the short and fat man.

"Nearly?"

"Yeah, well she got the looks, but she ain't got the chest to be perfect. Still wouldn't mind taking her home to meet me folks."

"Don't be stupid Richard J. You'd have more chance winning the football pools then pulling her."

"What about you Eric. Some o' the girls you've been wit' mercy me. That last one you said, you said she 'looked like the one from that John Wayne film."

"Yeah. I meant the one wit' the beard." With that Eric and Richard J fell about laughing like a couple of teenage boys. Steed was certain it they weren't involved, just two commoners.

With the song finished Steed made his way back stage, he couldn't help but noticed that Caldicott was seated on the centre table. On his way to Venus's dressing room he passed the managers office and over heard a brief snippet of the conversation held within: 'No it's all right. I'll See Mr. Black now.'…… 'I know I said I was busy, but he's different.'

Steed wondered what all that was about. He found Venus's dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Called Venus. Steed entered and looked at her sparsely lit dressing room. "Oh it's you Steed."

"You sound vaguely disappointed, were you expecting someone else?" Asked Steed.

"No. How was I?"

"Well very good, I heard to chaps talking about you. Their comments could almost be amusing if it weren't for the present problem."

"What did they say?" Asked Venus suddenly alarmed.

"Oh how you've the voice of an angel and that you've nearly got the figure of a goddess I thin they're unrelated."

"Oh." Said Venus relieved. "Unrelated to…. Nearly got the figure of a goddess?" She added in mock anger.

"Yes, apparently your, well you got… Your not as up front as they…." Steed tailed off rather embarrassed. "Can we change the subject?"

"Yeah sure, I've got another number in half an hour. I know I'll have a little chat with them."

"Who?"

"Those two men."

Richard J and Eric were on their second pints when Venus approached them.

"Hello chaps, I spotted you in the audience early." She said happily.

"Oh. It's you." Said Richard J. "Well yeah. You see, well…" Eric leaned over to him.

"I think the bar man's spiked our drinks with sommat." He Whispered into Richard J's ears.

Steed was walking down from Venus's dressing room when he heard a second snippet from the manager's office.

"You can't take this attitude. You'll regret it." Hissed a voice from within. Steed sat down at a table over looking the backstage passage. He ordered a brandy and soda and watched the passage. It was probably some unfortunate actor who had lost a contract, then he saw Caldicott emerge from the passage. He turned his head to follow him and watched him leave the building. Steed turned his head and to watch Venus, who by the looks of it was totally stunning the two men. Venus laughed loudly made an apology and then crossed to Steed's table and sat down.

"Well?" Asked Steed.

"Oh their nothing, just a couple of men out for a good time." Answered Venus. A waitress arrived with Steed's brandy and soda and a telephone.

"Excuse me sir, you are Mr John Steed?" Asked the waitress.

"That is correct." Answered Steed.

"Telephone call." Said the waitress. Steed accepted the phone and gave the woman a pound note, telling her to keep it.

"Excuse me miss Smith." Apologised Steed, picking up the receiver. "Hello."

"One-Ten. Steed I understand your desire to stay close to Miss Smith, but you should start doing something constructive, I've got to make out a report as well you know." Said One-Ten.

"Yes, okay I think I've got a suspect." Whispered Steed.

"Well don't sit around with your lady friend all day and do some work. I've been speaking to the policemen who took her call, your dealing with a professional. Get to it." With that One-Ten hung up.

"I'm sorry miss Smith, but duty calls." Said Steed picking up his umbrella and bowler.

From the other side of the room Richard J and Eric watched him leave.

"So what do you think his relationship with Venus is then, Richard J?"

"Probably her Father or uncle Eric."

"I thought he said his name was John."

Steed walked up the stairs to Venus's flat and checked the time on his watched. It ha d been an hour since Caldicott had left the Frenesi club, so he would probably be home or on his way. Steed used Venus's spare key to get into her flat and watched the corridor. Checking the time again he picked up the telephone and dialled One-Ten's extension. One-Ten answered in his usual manner.

"One-Ten, this is Steed." Said Steed.

"What is it?" Asked One-Ten

"Can you research into Hugh Caldicott, he lives in Flat 42, Paradise Tower."

"Okay Steed. What is.."

"Sorry Call you back." Cut in Steed as he saw Caldicott walk down to the lift and enter. Steed put down the phone and proceeded to the door. Steed quickly checked either side of the hallway to confirm no one was there. He crept towards flat 42 and used a lock pick from his pocket to unlock the door. Once inside he closed the door behind him and looked at the room. It was filled with cabinets with various hardback books and ornaments deposited on top. Steed examined the nearest cabinet and found it was unlocked, he opened and found a wide selection of Whiskeys, Brandies and wine. He selected one and muttered something about sure sign of a diseased mind. He crossed to the opposite end of the room making sure he avoided the window. He opened a second cabinet only to find financial papers of very little consequence. He tried the draw below and found it was locked. Briefly Steed fiddled with the lock pick but to no avail. Frustrated he thumped the cabinet, to his amazement the draw then opened. Inside was a red box about the size of an average piece of writing paper, Steed opened the box to find a small envelope inside. He picked up the envelope and empty the contents into the box, several small pieces of paper fell out. Steed turned one over and gulped when he saw what was on it. It was a newspaper extract with a photo of Venus celebrating holding a glass of something. The caption read 'Let's drink to Venus.' Steed looked at another which was a photo of Venus from a night-club programme. There were several other similar photos in the draw. He turned over the last one which showed Venus sitting on a beach in a coloured bikini. Steed put the pictures back into the box and shut the draw, Caldicott was a suspect for definite, he'd arrive with One-Ten to have him arrested. Steed began to walk back when he saw the front door begin to open….

Act Two

Steed stepped back behind the cabinet despite it offering no real cover and watched the door holding his breath. The door opened fully to reveal nothing, there was nobody there. Steed sighed with relief, he hadn't closed the door properly. He walked out across to the door, checked to see if it was clear and left closing the door behind him.

Venus had finished her last song for her shift and had been sent off stage with a round of applause from the general and a standing ovation from Richard J and Eric, all in all a good performance she said to herself. She entered her dressing room to find a large bouquet of roses on her dressing table. She smiled at the thought of Richard J and Eric, she read the card enclosed it read: 'We've Got Our Eyes On You'. Venus laughed out loud. She moved the flowers onto her neighbouring chair as the phone rang. She picked up the phone and answered cheerfully.

"Hello Venus Smith speaking."

"Oh Miss Smith. Good news, I think I've found your stalker." Said Steed on the other end.

"Brilliant Steed, your a star." She said very enthusiastically and blew him a kiss down the phone.

"Greatly appreciated." Laughed Steed. "I'll be making arrangements to have him picked up."

"Oh your a star. I'll meet you tonight, bye." She put the phone down and smiled. Happily she hummed to herself while she made herself a cup of tea. The phone rang again and she rattled to it.

"What is now Steed?" She asked. There was a long pause.

"Hello Venus Smith speaking." Said a voice on the end.

"Oh Miss Smith. Good news.." With that Venus dropped the receiver and suddenly felt very exposed. She picked up the phone and was about to ring when a voice on the other end came threw first.

"Venus!" It called mockingly. Venus pulled the phone out of the wall and threw it at the wall and sat down in the corner, eyes watering up. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away." Called Venus.

"Oh very nice." Said a familiar female voice.

"Oh come in." Called Venus.

Miss Jameson, the Manager's secretary entered. She looked at Venus in the corner.

"My God Venus, what's happened?" She said alarmed. She crouched down besides her. She was quite upset, so she knew it was something serious. "Come on tell me." Before Venus could reply there was a knock on the door. "Not no, Venus is busy." Miss Jameson called.

"I wasn't calling on Venus, I was just telling you I've got some business to attend to." Said the voice which Venus recognised as the Manager.

"Okay." Replied Miss Jameson. She turned her attention to Venus. "I'll get you a brandy, it'll calm you down." With that she left.

At the bar, Miss Jameson poured a small brandy not unobserved by the waitress.

"Who's that for?" Asked the Waitress.

"Venus. Something's upset her real bad." Informed Miss Jameson.

"It's probably boyfriend trouble." Replied the Waitress.

"I thought she was single."

"So did I, but she was in with some posh fella earlier, about 45 he was."

"Sure it wasn't her father?"

"Certain. Remember she had some time off for his funeral remember."

"Oh yes. So she did."

"I'll kill that man if he's hurt her in anyway."

It had been a hard afternoon, Venus's performance was early on so she didn't have to stay in the club that long. Venus had finished her act and was getting ready to go home. She'd changed her clothes for her evening numbers to a more eye catching dress, since she Steed said he was taking her out it served a double function, her earlier long-sleeved blouse and trousers was a lot less glamorous, but the manager insisted that the lunch time service wasn't to be as avant-garde. She now was dressed in a red dress which was slightly reflective, although it was long sleeved Venus always found it mildly surprising that it was fairly low-cut and uplifted her bosom so it looked bigger, she told herself that couldn't be too bad. She was half convinced the reason she wasn't getting anywhere in the music industry was that managers were looking for busty blondes and she well, she had to use less obvious methods for getting work. She slipped on her coat and left her dressing room closing the door behind her. She found a vacant table and sat waiting for Steed to arrive. On stage was a comedian who was not very good at his profession.

At the entrance to the club, Steed was just about to enter when the waitress who served who a brandy walked up to with an expression which could kill.

"Your the bloke who's with Miss Smith aren't you?" She asked in an accusing tone.

"Well, yes." Replied Steed cheerfully.

"Now listen to me, I can't see why she's at all interested in a man your age, but if you upset her like you did earlier this afternoon I'll personally make your life hell." The waitress spat at him.

"Upset her?" Asked Steed, quite bewildered.

"Don't play the innocent with me. You phoned her, then phoned her again…" She began.

"What?" Asked Steed suddenly alarmed. "Well is she okay?"

"A bit shaken…" Before she could finish Steed had disappeared into the night club.

Venus was surviving the so-called comedian's terrible attempts at humour by mentally making a list of improvements to his act. She was disturbed from her day dream by hand tapping her on the shoulder, she suppressed a gasp of alarm and turn to find Steed looking concerned at her.

"Are you all right?" Asked Steed. "I've just been informed in a very rude manner that you've had another phone call."

"It was earlier this afternoon. I don't know if he's been in the club at all, but I'm really unsure." She garbled.

"It's okay, look they're are one or two things I want to conduct at your flat than I'll take you out." Said Steed. With that they both left the club.

In a office, the man in a dark chair was seated while talking on his green telephone. He stubbed out a cigar as he put the receiver down. He lit another cigar and picked up the red telephone.

"Listen." He purred. "She's on her way back. It may take a while, but attack when she's most vulnerable and relaxed. We've got to persuade this stubborn old goat that we mean business."

The door to Venus's flat creaked open noisily which broke the silence eerily. Steed reached for the light switch and flicked it to the on position and the illuminated the room. Steed checked his watch. It read 7:00. Venus followed him in looking round nervously.

"Everything seems in order." She said.

"Oh great." Said Steed in a tone which suggested he hadn't listened. "One-Ten said he would turn up at 7:15 so we be able to rap this stalker up. Then I'll buy you dinner."

"Quarter of an hour. Steed I'm going to freshen up a bit, I'll have a shower." She informed him.

"Yeah, Okay." Replied Steed.

Venus entered the bathroom and switched on the light. She opened up her bathroom cabinet and produced a bar of soap and placed it on the base of the shower. If she looked at her bathroom window a little more closely she may have spotted the silhouette of someone walking by. Venus crossed to the window and opened it enough to let all the steam out, after which she returned to the door to check it was locked. Confirming that it was, Venus began to unzip her dressed at the back.

Outside a man in a ski mask slipped from the wall to the open jar of the window and watched inside. What was it the Major had said, wait until she was relaxed and at her most vulnerable. As he peaked inside Venus had her back to him and had just stepped out of her dress and was unbuckling her bra. The Man in Black was aware of the fact that he was now officially a peeping tom, but didn't care. He watched lustfully as she finished removing her knickers and stepped into the shower.

As the water cascaded down, the noise from the shower drowned out the sound of the outside world. Venus relaxed, shut her eyes and let the water fall on to her naked body. In the shower she felt like she had got away from it all.

Venus had been in the shower for about five minutes when the Man in Black made his move. His black glove began to twiddle at the window catch.

Venus was so far engulfed in her own private world that she failed to notice the shadow fall across the shower curtain. When she did noticed it she was about to mutter something about Steed being a dirty old man, but then the shower curtain was ripped away. A man dressed completely in black launched himself at her, his hands went straight for her neck. Venus screamed, but the sound was lost by the heavy thunder of the shower. Venus instinctively grabbed at the man's hands to move them away, but he knocked them aside easily and grabbed her shoulder and attempted to twist her left her. In the struggle Venus with her free hand managed to grab hold of a shampoo bottle and smacked it against her attacker's head. Slightly dazed, the man loosened his grip and Venus made an attempt to get away but the man grabbed her and placed his hand firmly on her mouth to before she could scream. With his other hand he grabbed her round the waist to drag her in, but failed to get a grip on her wet skin. He felt a sharp pain in his hand over her mouth and drew away, she'd bitten him. With this opportunity Venus darted for the door unlocked and raced outside, unaware or caring of her present state of dress.

She darted screaming into her front room and rapped her self round Steed sobbing into his shoulder.

"A man attacked me." She sobbed, 'in the shower.'

"What!" Exclaimed Steed and ran to the Venus's bathroom. It was then Venus noticed the second man in the room. She yelped slightly and attempted to cover herself up. The Man just was standing still he blinked and recovered.

"By Jove miss Smith. You do know how to make a man feel welcome." He said smiling. Going red, Venus edged towards her bedroom and darted inside. Steed entered from the bathroom.

"Well One-Ten, whoever he was he's gone now." Said Steed.

"Check the fire escapes." Instructed One-Ten.

"No. I don't think he would have done that one." Replied Steed. "Where's Miss Smith."

"Putting some clothes on." Said One-Ten.

"Oh yes." Remarked Steed smiling.

"Stop your smirking. I've got some news about Hugh Caldicott which your not going to like."

"So when can we pick him up?"

"We can't we don't have any evidence against him."

"But those photos…"

"What photos?" Asked Venus, who had re-entered now fully dressed in a dressing gown.

"Hugh Caldicott has several photos of you, cut out of papers, programmes and magazines. Including several of you in a bikini." Answered Steed darkly, his face now slightly in shadow.

"So?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Asked Steed.

"Miss Smith. Tell Mr Steed who Caldicott is." Commanded One-Ten.

"Well. He's my agent." Answered Venus.

"What!" Exclaimed Steed.

"Steed." One-Ten whispered. "If your performance continues like this, I'll have redrafted to One-Six's department."

"Ah." Replied Steed, bowing his head in shame.

"Still. I've arranged phone taps on all the phones in the block and at the night-club." One-Ten added politely. "I'll leave the rest to you Steed. Ensure miss Smith's safety." One concluded and left the flat. Steed moped to across the room and literal collapsed onto a chair.

"Your agent. Why didn't I think of that?" He asked no-one in particular. Venus laughed, a sort of nervous but amused laugh. She sat down next to him,

"Oh that's very clever. All that experience and you couldn't even work out he was my agent." She said smiling sweetly.

"This isn't funny miss Smith." Said Steed sombrely. "I've made a monumental cock-up, I'm covered in soap suds and worst of all I'm not closer to solving this case."

"Oh cheer up." Venus enthused in too calm a manner to be serious. "I'm not hurt, pride shaken, especially when your superior was here. I'll give you a private performance if it'll cheer you up."

"Thanks." Said Steed glumly. "Listen, it's clearly not safe here. I'm taking you to a friend of mine."

"What's he do?" She asked.

"He's a doctor. Freelance agent who occasionally works for our department. He lives at 76 Totters Lane, in IM Foreman's Scrapyard in the Coal Hill area of London." Informed Steed.

"Tomorrow's the 21st. I've got the whole day off so yeah we can sort out the moving me." She said, now seeming very scared again, as if what happened had suddenly caught up on her.

"Hell's bells. He's been out of the country on a mission for year now." Said Steed. "Sorry, can't be done."

"But surly we can use his…"

"Lives in a sort of mobile home."

"Is dinner on?"

"Sorry, I'll get some, fish and chips?"

"That'll do."

"We'll get them together and on the way we'll put pressure on this maniac. Get the police involved."

The desk sergeant in the local police station was pleased with his so far quite night. All he'd had to deal with was inform the Stations sergeant that a man from Special Branch had arrived with matters concerning the Coal Hill disappearances. He was enjoying a cup and tea and was mentally preparing himself for the usual rabble of drunk and disorderly youths which cropped up every night. Being a Thursday, there wouldn't be too much trouble, Friday and Saturday evenings were the worst for events. So as he drained his tea and was contemplating nipping out for quick smoke he was surprised to find a young blonde and a middle aged man arrive.

"Yes can I help you at all?" He asked.

"Yes." Replied the young girl. "I was to report an assault."

"Okay, are you a witness or a victim?" Asked the desk sergeant.

"A victim." The girl said.

"Let me take the details of the assault." He said. Venus quickly summarised the events.

"Okay take a seat."

The minutes passed, Venus was almost certain time had slowed down just to spite her. Eventually a voice called her name and she proceed into the interview.

"Oh Hell! Not you again!" Snapped a voice she vaguely knew. She looked at the officers, they were PC Price and PC Briggs. There was a third man there, he was dressed in a white coat and black trousers.

"Excuse me." Said the man. "I'm Doctor Mark Redding, I've got to conduct a medical examination on you." He explained as he lay down a plastic sheet about the size of a picnic blanket. "Now will you stand on this sheet and take your clothes off. Before you ask it's a requirement to have a medical examination in an assault case." Venus sighed quietly and began to pull at her jumper.

"Okay let me get this straight." Price snapped. "You were in the shower preparing to go out, when you were attacked but slipped away."

"That's right. This man Steed, was he in the shower with you?"

"Price. That was a bit indelicate." Whispered Briggs.

"No!" Snapped Venus.

"Okay, so he went to investigate and he said he found nothing." Price added. Then his tone changed. "Miss Smith, there are no marks on your body, and add to that you live on the 8th floor of a block of flats. How do suppose he got in?"

Before Venus could reply there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Called Briggs.

"It's Johnson." Replied a voice.

"Okay come in." Said Briggs. Johnson did so and handed him a telegram, then left. Briggs read the telegram and handed it to Price. He read then stared up at Venus.

"Miss Smith, it seems you've some friends in high places. We are to file this report and treat it with the utmost seriousness. You are free to go." Price said coldly.

After Venus had left the station Price and Briggs were discussing the case with there superior.

"So what was which made you suspect that she wasn't telling the truth?" Asked the Detective Inspector.

"Well a twenty-two year old on her own…" Began Briggs.

"Okay at face value it does seem a bit unreal but according to Johnson you completely were dismissing this attack as inconclusive. Why was that?" He asked fiercely. "I know why so don't answer, it's because she wasn't mugged, murdered , raped or all three it's _obviously_ a work of fiction." The two officers remained silent. "Well luckily Price, Briggs you've got a chance to redeem yourself, all you have to do is act as a bodyguard and investigator. Briggs, since your new and probably not the one who dismissed it, you can do some act as investigator, and _you_ Price can be her watchdog. Now get on with it."

It was getting late when Steed and Venus had returned to her flat. Steed had scouted out her flat and declared it as safe. They were set in the warm glow of some lamps on the sofa. Steed as usual was downing a fine brandy while Venus had changed into her night dress and had curled herself up on the sofa next to Steed.

"You know Steed, I didn't think of it before but when I was at the night-club, the previous phone call was played back slightly." She mused before resting her head on his shoulder. Steed was busily staring into the sloshing of the brandy round the glass.

"That's interesting." He mused. "I'll look into when we arrive at the club tomorrow."

"Steed there's something I wanted to ask you." Asked Venus. "How is it, you cope with your job. I mean how do you cope with the death of friends?"

"By not getting that attached." Replied Steed. But don't worry, I'm certain you'll die a natural death."

"Thanks." Muttered Venus. Before she could add to her sentence the lights suddenly went out. "Steed. It's them." She murmured.

"I don't think so." Whispered Steed. He got and disappeared into the darkness. Venus waited and waited.

"Steed." She murmured. Then the lights came on, Steed appeared round the corner.

"Don't look so scared. A shilling for the meter was needed that's all." He said. He crossed to her and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Venus." He muttered softly. For a distinct moment she thought he was going to kiss her. "Get some sleep. We've got to deal with all this."

She smiled sweetly as he loosened his grip on her shoulders. This time she thought, he's definitely going to kiss me she thought, but he didn't. When he didn't she didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

Friday morning, was always a busy day in the Freseni club, many people piled in to get ready for there Weekend and begin to free themselves of work worries. The Manager John Willis was always pleased by the takings on Friday and today was something special. Regulars were bringing in flowers and chocolates for his star attraction, Venus Smith. It was getting ridiculous, soon he'd have to open a dressing room for the flowers. Venus had excepted the gifts with genuine gratitude and total surprise at the volume. Several press photographers were taking photos for publicity and were managing trying to get exclusive stories on her. Some were even going as far as quizzing her apparent boyfriend Mr Steed. Steed seemed a little afraid of the cameras and unsteady with the crowd. What the hell was going on?

Willis had got into his office and was busy opening his mail., two photo's dropped out of the envelope. He turned them over, they were both pictures of Venus, one was of her in her night-dress and appeared to have been taken through a jarred door and the other was of her half out of her dress in her bathroom, someone had a sick sense of humour. The telephone rang.

"Freseni Night club. Manager speaking." Willis said

"Mr Willis, I see the morning paper has arrived, I'd have a look at it if I were you." Said a somewhat to calm voice on the end of the phone Willis obliged and looked at the front page. In a side column was the heading: 'SINGER ATTACKED IN BATHROOM', below this was a picture of Venus. "Now perhaps you will start talking business with us. My representative Mr Black will be at Fuller's Arms, Cheam. I advise you to be there Mr Willis. Three o'clock." With that the line went dead.

"Here we are miss Smith." Said Steed confidently unscrewing the receiver on her dressing room telephone, inside was a little black microphone. "Small isn't it?"

"That's what they used yesterday." Said Venus confused. "It's too small."

"Yes, I got one of One-Ten's men to check the phone circuits here. They've been tapped, so somewhere there's the equipment to record it on. I've got to do my investigating." Explained Steed.

"But how long will it take?" Asked Venus fairly concerned.

"This sort of transmitter although highly specialised is only effective within a relatively short range." Answered Steed. "Within a three mile radius." He added before Venus could ask.

Steed spent the next two hours searching local residence's and offices and found nothing, he was aware that they may no longer be in the area and only used the phone tap once and then cleared off. But even that way there should be some signs. In two of the places he'd visited people had moved away and he'd made a point of searching the rooms which were officially uninhabited but no avail. As Steed wandered through the streets he came across a very likely suspect. It was the base for an independent local radio station. This would have equipment which would need very little updating to produce the necessary effect. Steed crept into the alley behind the building and looked for the fire escape, it wouldn't be that difficult getting in, all he need do was to get to the top and open the fire escape door on the roof. Steed checked around him and darted to the base of the fire escape, he double checked around him and then began proceed up the fire escape.

Venus had never had such an audience before, she was going down a treat she had massive round of applause and several wolf whistles, she was on cloud nine. She had a brief word with her band leader and ended her routine with _Loch Lomand_, which had always been one of her favourites. After she had completed her performance she made her way back to her dressing room and was ambushed by an array of press photographers, which who were asking questions such as 'Have you been attacked by the man before?", "Do you know who he might be?" and perhaps most typical of the press; "Is that Mr Steed a long term boyfriend?" Venus answered the questions truthfully and managed to eventually evade the press which wasn't exactly the easiest of things to do, she managed it by making it outside and losing the press in the alleys. With the press gone Venus returned to the Freseni club and began sorting out her routine for the central afternoon performance. She was disturbed by a knock on the door. Taking no chances she crept over to the door and peered through the spy hole. Caldicott was standing there looking up at the ceiling like a complete idiot. She opened the door and invited him in.

"So Hugh, what's bringing you here?" Asked Venus.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that you have now a contract all ready for signing with Spinning Records Inc. With salary of four and a half thousand pounds for a three month contract." Hugh said calmly, although Venus could tell he was holding back sheer delight. For some reason Venus couldn't think of anything to say.

Steed had managed to get into the office block easier then expected, now he was in the splendour of a fantastically decorated corridor, with mock oak panelled doors along the corridor and chandeliers dangling from the ceiling, each glittering in the light of the open fire escape door. Steed closed the door behind him and proceed down the corridor until her found the recording equipment room. He disappeared into the utility room as he heard footsteps approaching from within the room. The door opened and two young men walked chatting fervidly about the latest horse race, with the two the men gone Steed emerged from the utility room and entered the equipment. After a few minutes Steed found a series of short tape spools and placed them on the reel-to-reel player, he played one which was simply a pirate copy of a Navy Lark episode. He put the second spool on which was just what he was looking for, it was a recording of someone calling out Venus's name, altered as to hide the identity. Steed produced a note book from his breast pocket and scribbled down a short note. Steed crossed to the window and found and pair of binoculars dangling on the curtain rail above. Pulling them down he looked through them and discovered that he had perfect view of the Freseni club and what was more important Venus's dressing room. At maximum Steed could make out that Venus was in her dressing room and someone was just leaving. Concerned Steed looked round for a telephone of the off chance that there may have been one in the office. Steed decided it was time to return to Venus.

Police Constable Briggs had be briefed to work with a man from One-Ten's department, the man called himself Major Jones due to his recent resignation from the army. Jones was really supervising Briggs on his discreet questioning of people at the Freseni club. So far he had interrogated all the cleaning staff, the lighting technician, the doorman and was now beginning to interrogate the jazz quartet who performed with Venus. However the line of questioning was getting silly as Major Jones had pointed out. Briggs was convinced that he was wasting his time, but he really had to suspect everyone. It had occurred to him to question John Steed, whom Venus had completely denied having a sexual relationship with, but there was something between the two. It had occurred to Briggs that they may be ex-lovers which did give Steed a motive of sorts, he hadn't really met Steed but from appearances and word of mouth he seemed like a decent enough chap. But in police work everyone is a suspect. Harris' train of thought was de-rail by ringing of the telephone next to him, Briggs picked up the receiver.

"This is Police Constable George Price, can I speak to…" Asked Price on the receiver.

"I'm here George, what is it?" Asked Briggs.

"Have you anything to report?" Asked George. I've been staring at Venus's dressing room door for so long that I've forgotten what she looks like."

"No, but when he turns up again I want to give Mr Steed the treatment."

"Okay, I've got that." There was a pause as Price appeared to be swallowing something. "Your in luck." He finally said. "He's just arrived at Miss Smith's dressing room."

"I'm on my way."

Venus was rather shocked at the abrupt way that Steed had burst in once the door was open. She was about to give him the forked tongue treatment when she noticed the grave look of concern on his face.

"Venus are you okay?" Barked Steed.

"Well under the circumstances, yes." Replied Venus getting varied baffled.

"No anonymous phone calls, no peeping Tom and no Huddersfield Strangler?"

"No Steed." Venus said looking pathetic, then it twigged. "You've found something out haven't you" She stated alarmed. "Well what is it?" Rather then answering verbally Steed presented her with a tape spool as if it would speak volumes. It didn't instead it just sat there, mute.

"This is a recorded of someone's voice altered to remove all traces of identity." Explained Steed eventually. "Before you ask, the local radio station. Also they have a good view of this room from the room I found this in."

"What!" Venus didn't like the sound of this.

"Fortunately all which can been seen is neck height." Added Steed, instant relief formed on Venus's face. "We're nearer to getting our man."

There was a knock on the door so sudden that it made Venus give a small yelp. She crossed to the door and in walked PC Briggs.

"Mr John Steed?" Asked Briggs.

"Yes." Replied Steed.

"Would you mind answering a few questions? It's all for the good of the case."

"Certainly" Replied Steed. Briggs raised an eyebrow. "I mean certainly you may."

"Well, could you follow me to the interview room." Instructed Harris.

Major Jones was sat at the desk munching on some sunflower seeds when Harris bought Steed into the room.

"Steed old boy!" Exclaimed Major Jones as he threw his arms out as if he had an audience to address, not two. "Helping us old chap. That's the spirit."

Briggs offered Steed a seat, which he took.

"Okay, I'll make this brief." Said Briggs "Tell me about your involvement with Miss Venus Smith."

"Now Hang On!" Boomed Major Jones. Steed made a silence gesture and told them a brief history of his involvement with Venus. When finished Briggs allowed him to leave.

"Now that's unfair." Said Venus genuinely annoyed. "I know you haven't exactly treated me like Miss World, but you've mostly treated me like a human being, with a few exceptions early on."

"Look all he's doing is his job." Steed answered her despite the fact she didn't ask a question. It was odd that he was justifying their intrusion, as he well known for his total lack of sympathy with people sticking there nose in where it wasn't wanted. Venus had crossed to her stage wardrobe and pulled out two different dresses. One a midnight green evening dress and the other an electric blue once piece summer dress style dress.

"Which do you think looks better?" Asked Venus.

"The green one." Answered Steed.

"I thought so too." Added Venus. There was a knock at the door and Venus was about to answer it when the person called out who it was.

"Coming One-Ten." Said Steed, who promptly made his way out of Venus's dressing room. Venus smiled to herself. Steed seemed to be very scared of One-Ten, personally after the previous night Venus couldn't quite face One-Ten just yet. Making sure the door was closed Venus began to get change into her performance costume.

One-Ten had insisted on bringing Steed to his Aston Marten for more briefing. Steed was well aware that this meant to large degree, that One-Ten had some important news to give him. One-Ten's Aston Marten was a sleek silver design with blacked up glass in order to prevent secrets leakage via lip reading through the windscreen or windows. On top of that the car possessed three frequency scramblers to scramble out any concealed microphones, while the frame was padded of sound could not be heard outside the car. Security gone mad, is what Steed had described it as when One-Nine had shown them the prototype. One-Ten picked up an attaché case off the front passenger seat.

"Steed earlier today the manager of the Freseni club received this phone call." Began One-Ten. With that One-Ten opened up the case which contained a recording device, he pressed the play button and the tape played until the end. After the tape had finished One-Ten looked up and stared himself out in the tainted glass. "Despite all the efforts of the team so far, the call has not be traced."

"No need." Said Steed happily and sketched in the details about the local radio station

"That is excellent work Steed. As a reward you can personally go down to the Fullers Arms in Cheam. You've got forty-five minutes to get there." Stated One-Ten. "I'll get the local boys to monitor Miss Smith for you."

The man in the chair was sitting in his large chair watching the security camera prints from the radio station. It showed John Steed walking down the corridor after entering the radio station. A tall man in a long black trench coat was stood next to the screen.

"As you can see Major," said the Man in Black, "I think we should have followed one's advice on removing Mr Steed early on."

The Major's chair rocked slightly as his arm arced out and stubbed out part of a cigar into his ash tray. He was silent for a very long time. Finally after getting the Man in Black very stressed he said something.

"We'll have to monitor him very carefully, the minute he becomes a serious threat we will kill him." Hissed the Major. He emphasised kill by stubbed out his cigar with his foot. "Ensure that Jackson gets to the Fullers arms quickly. We wouldn't want to miss our appointment with Mr Willis, would we?"

Steed had dumped the Bentley half-way to Cheam as it would be noticed in the area of Cheam. Besides, he valued his hub caps. He had made the rest of the journey on a London bus sitting next to a man about 35 wearing a dark green coat, waist coat and a long light purple cravat, He had wild long dark hair folded over the back of his head. There was something very familiar but unfamiliar about this man. However it was he certainly had a vague recognition of Steed as he had scrutinised him as he came on the bus. Steed got off the bus when after seeing the Fullers Arms disappear behind him and strolled back to the pub with five minutes to spare. He ordered a scotch at the bar and spotted the Freseni club manager enter the establishment, the manager proceed to a small alcove near the door, Steed sat on a chair directly behind the alcove and waited. Eventually somebody came, Steed recognised him as the man who did the questionnaire a few days before. Steed strained and his ears to hear what they were saying.

"Mr Willis, I am here on behalf of the Major, who wishes to remain as anonymous as possible." Began the stranger.

"Get to the point." Hissed Willis.

"You have a large degree of specialised film footage and photographs, do you not?" Asked the Stranger.

"Yes, but I fail to-." Began Willis

"Well." Interrupted the Stranger. "Amongst them are some highly specialised photographs you took in… A well know London clock tower. We want them."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter why, but if you don't there _will_ be consequences."

"Miss Smith?" The stranger nodded and smiled like a bird.

"The transaction will take place here in two hours time." With that the stranger got up and left.

Steed had returned to the Freseni club and was pleasantly surprised to find One-Ten and Venus waiting for him. Venus seemed a lot more startled by his sudden returned then One-Ten was.

"Well anything to report Steed?" Asked One-Ten.

"Yes, whoever they are they're blackmailing the manager." Replied Steed. With that mentioned Venus suddenly sprung alert.

"Willis? Why? How?" Asked a rather confused Venus. One-Ten and Steed glowered at her. Steed took a steady breath and began to explain.

"Basically they are working for someone called the Major who wants several photos Willis took while at a well known clock tower, presumably Big Ben's clock tower as I took the liberty of a having a rifle through his flat while out earlier. I his passport which has not been used except once, seven years ago."

"Yes but it could be that visit abroad which holds the key." Said One-Ten in tones which suggested he was looking down on Steed.

"I also know that Willis was at Parliament six weeks ago." Informed Steed. "I was meeting our UN contact. I also happen to recall a major around at the time."

"Excellent work Steed." Congratulated One-Ten. "But is there anything we can do?"

"Yes. They've set up a rendezvous at that pub I visited just the…. Fullers Arms at 5:00" Steed added.

"Okay it's agreed, we'll arranged an intercept group." Answered One-Ten who got up and left. For a short time Steed and Venus sat in complete silence. Their silence was broken when Steed order a scotch and a Pineapple Juice from the club's bar.

"Steed, why did you say Big Ben's clock tower?" Asked Venus as she sipped her drink;

"Because contrary to popular belief, Big Ben isn't the clock tower or the clock, it's the bell!" Answered Steed sharply.

"Hey look, Mr Spy. I'm from Manchester I've only been in London for two years-ish. I've been either too busy working or panicking because I'm out of work, I simply don't have time to go sight seeing." Venus snapped and immediately regretted it.

"Sorry, I've been a little over-worked. Maybe I'm too emotionally involved and…" Began Steed.

" ..And it'd making your judgement all unsound because you don't want me to get hurt." Finished Venus. "Don't talk rubbish Steed. If you cared for me as much as an iota you'd have told me the truth about Borb, France and god-knows what else." Yelled Venus.

"Yes, but I've believed you about this when most people wouldn't of." Said Steed very quietly as if Venus had offended him. "And I got you a two month contract with a record company."

"Yes!" Snapped Venus. "Well, that is a point. And time heels old wounds quite well." She added lowering her tone a lot more. Steed moved over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There's something else bothering you isn't there, apart all this stalker nonsense." Said Steed calmly.

"Yes." Said Venus eventually tears beginning to form in her eyes. "It's silly little things, like recently getting jobs in cheap and nasty night clubs like this one, living so far away from what's left of my family and my friends, no long term relationships. City life is just getting me down."

"Cheer up. Things will get better." Said Steed gently. "Now pull yourself together girl and show us were the spunky little Venus I know so well."

"Thanks. Can I just say something?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Well erm, yes." Said Steed nervously.

"Your sitting on a jam sandwich."

It was five minutes to five at the Fullers arms and the man whom Willis had spoken was on the phone to the Major.

"First sign of trouble and I'm getting out of here." Muttered the Man.

"Yes you do that. There won't be if he values miss Smith at all." Replied the Major. "if that eventuality arises, don't do what you did to that other girl…."

"He's here." Said the Man as Willis arrived with a parcel tucked under his arm. The Man hung and approached Willis.

"Okay I've got the photographs." Said Willis.

"Give them here." Commanded the man. But before Willis could hand over his merchandise it happened. Steed and to other men came up to the two men, Steed made a grab for the parcel but the other man got in first. One of Steed's aides attacked the man. But only managed to knock him slightly off balance. In the brief struggle Willis had managed to grab the parcel and run. The Steed and his aides grabbed onto the man's shoulders.

"Excuse me." Said Steed. "Didn't you know it's an offend to blackmail someone without a permit?" With that Steed and his aides took him away.

At the back of the pub a man slipped to a telephone and dialled a number.

In the Major's study one of his agent's slipped into the room.

"Trouble sir?" Asked Wilson politely.

"Yes!" Hissed the Major putting down the phone receiver. "They've got Jackson."

"Jackson?!" Exclaimed Wilson, genuine worry spread across his forehead. "He could ruin the entire operation."

"Yes." Said the Major, getting out of his chair and paced across the room. "Get the girl, we should have got her before." Hissed the Major.

"Certainly sir." Said Wilson producing a gun and releasing the safety catch.

Act Three

Steed was sat on the back seat of One-Ten's Austin Martin with a large scotch and soda in his hand. One-Ten sat opposite him smoking a large cigar.

"So far the man you caught has broken, we were hoping you'd be able to do something as Price is still shadowing Miss Smith." Explained One-Ten.

"So that's why you've bought me back to the police station." Steed forwarded with a enigmatic style.

"Precisely. Now we haven't got long, Willis is waiting for them to contact him again, oh and the envelope he was carrying he managed to swipe back during the struggle so we still don't know it's significance." One-Ten added quietly.

"Okay. It's agreed." Chirped Steed.

"What is?" Asked One-Ten.

"After the questioning the prisoner. I'll check up on Venus make sure she's all right then I'll stealthily get to those pictures."

"Well I hadn't said that."

"Yes, but you were going to." Said Steed as he opened the car door and got out.

Steed crossed over to the police station exit as One-Ten's car disappeared around a corner. Steed was again greeted by the unhelpful desk sergeant who flagged him down to the interview room. He was accompanied by Briggs as he entered the interview room. They sat on the cold chair and waited for the station staff to bring Jackson to the interview room. He finally arrived and was deposited on the other side of the desk.

"Okay." Began Briggs. "Interrogation of person unknown in the presence of Police Constable Harry Briggs and John Steed from the ministry. Interview commences at…."

Venus had had a long day and was completely flat out and was looking forward to a night in. She'd climbed the stairs to her flat and entered the room, completely unaware that Price was shadowing her. She collapsed onto her settee and stared at the ceiling for about half an hour before deciding to climb into bed. Steed could let himself in, he was spy he probably had a skeleton key. She gave a few glances over her shoulder to the door to her bathroom and crept slowly into her bedroom. She was about to get undressed when she felt something cold on the back of her neck.

"Don't move. At this distance I couldn't miss, I've waiting to get another hands on experience, even if you've got your clothes on." Hissed a voice. Venus attempted to scream but found a hand clamp across her mouth.

"Carter drop the chat up lines and get a move on." Hissed another voice. Then Venus found herself being dragged across the room, her legs dragged across the floor causing a slip of silk to be pulled from round the waist of her dress. She managed to loosen her hand and grab on to the nearest thing which was a lamp, she crashed the lamp onto the man head causing him to loosen his grip on her. Consequently she dropped on to floor. Not wasting time she dashed toward her front door only to find a third man enter.

"No escape for you old girl." He said. Carter and the other man emerged from her bedroom and all three closed in on her. Venus edge backwards and bumped into a small table knocking a vase and the telephone off. She grabbed for the phone only to find herself thrown onto her the floor knocking one of her chairs over, the third man then ripped the cord off the receiver and mutter something about being foolish. Then Carter and the other man leapt on to her and she screamed, only to have Carter slam her jaw together and slap her round the face. With her free leg she kicked the third second man in the belly and struggled with Carter. The man picked himself up and picked up the ripped phone wire and rugby charged into Venus's legs and despite her kicks managed to tie her legs together at the ankle.

Outside Price had heard Venus's scream and darted up the stairs without thinking. As he got to the top of the stairs he saw a silhouette flash by and then something plunge toward him, it took him no time to work out it was knife, but it was too late the force of the knife thrusting into him caught him off balance and he fell backwards down the stairs. His attempts at gaining balance by his foot placing didn't work and he fell backwards down the five stairs at the base. He hit the floor with a loud crack. But the at the top ran down toward him and plunged his knife in again and again until Price's hand s stopped wriggling. The man stood up and sighed before returning up the stairs to his two associates.

When he arrived he found they had managed to tie up Venus with the remaining phone cable and gagged her with an old handkerchief. He approached them, looking at the pure fear in Venus's eyes before turning to Carter.

"Luckily for you I heard that policeman coming." He said with spite. "Don't worry he won't be a problem anymore old bean. Come on the sooner this over and done with the better." With that they picked up Venus between them and carried her out.

"Why didn't you just chloroform her Carter?" Asked the Second Man. "Or did you forget it?"

The interview hadn't got anywhere, despite the prisoner refusing a lawyer. Steed and Briggs suspended the interview at 23:17 hours. He hadn't even given his name so they were stuck, finger print identification would take a while and Steed couldn't help but feel they didn't have long.

"So what do you think?" Asked Steed.

"He'll crack. They all do eventually." Briggs answered solemnly.

"Want a cup of tea?" Asked Steed.

"Yeah go on. On a lighter matter. Are you seeing that singer?" Asked Briggs.

"Seeing?" Asked Steed with mock innocence.

"You know _Seeing_ her."

"Oh right. Well that's for me to know.." Said Steed enigmatically. They walked into the restroom and filed the kettle. Briggs looked at the notice board and smiled."

"That's odd, Price has logged back in yet." He said.

"Well Venus may have taken the long way home. She does sometimes." Said Steed spooning some tea into a pot. "Milk?"

"Yes."

"One lump or two?"

"One."

"Sugar?"

"One. What!?"

"Oh just seeing if you were paying attention to me." Said Steed filling the tea pot.

"Oh right. I wonder where Price is." Briggs added thoughtfully.

A black Aston Marten sped down the main road toward Covent Garden. Carter and Wilson were sitting in total silence in the front of the vehicle while Keith, sat on the back seat of the car watching over Venus bound formed on the chair. He could see the fear still in her eyes as the darted round following the passing lights. Finally Wilson broke the silence.

"Okay we're making and unscheduled stop to dispose of our unexpected passenger." He said and parked the car up in a deserted courtyard. He got out the car and walked along to the boot and pulled out a large sack which contained Price's body. He placed the sack on the pavement and closed the boot. "Carter. Give me a hand." He called. Carter emerged from the car and picked up the sack and looked round.

"Where are we putting him?" Asked Carter.

"See that truck by the gate?" Replied Wilson. "That's where."

"But.." Began Carter.

"But nothing. It's full of cabbages which are going to Manchester for sale there. The driver leaves at 4:00am. When it's discovered it'll be too late." Explained Wilson. "Now come on." They both lifted and slowly made there way toward the truck. Once there they place the sack down and loosened the bolts on the truck's trailer and folded back the tarpaulin to reveal a large degree of sacks. Wilson climbed onto the truck and received the trucks new sack from Carter as he lifted the sack. They placed it down on the truck and Wilson jumped down replacing the Tarpaulin on the truck and bolting the back on. Once the deed was done the two returned to car and drove off. Leaving the street silent except for the wind.

Inside the car Wilson smiled sweetly to himself. While Carter watched the truck faded from view of the mirror before turning his attention to Keith.

"I hope you haven't been taking advantage of Miss Smith while we've been gone." Joked Carter. Venus mumbled something through her gag which sounded like 'sick banker' but that couldn't have been right. Then Carter noticed that Keith was looking at his hands for some reason. "What the hell is up with you?" He asked. No Reply.

Steed walked up the long stairway towards Venus's flat musing about the troublesome prisoner. Contemplating doing the syringe trick Dr Keel had pulled before, he suddenly noticed that there was a large degree of blood on the stairs. Steed suddenly focused his mind on to the current situation and crept up the stair towards the top floor. Once at the door at the top of the stairs he brandished his umbrella in a defensive position and jumped through the door rapidly looking around him for his opponent. There wasn't an opponent. Surprised Steed proceed across to Venus's flat and only to find the door creak open as he went to knock on it. Quietly he crept in again expecting an ambush. There was none. He switched on the light and looked at the room which looked as if a bomb had struck it. There bits of broken ceramic, up turned chairs and a broken telephone on the floor. As Steed inspected the Venus's bedroom he noticed a silk slip of the dress Venus had been wearing for her performance. Steed crouched to inspect the discarded fragment. It was clearly torn, Steed quickly pulled himself together and raced across to the neighbouring flat and hammered on the door. No Answer. He hammered again, still no answer. He crossed over to Caldicott's flat and Hammered on the door. He waited and finally Caldicott answered the door in some dark blue striped Pyjamas.

"What? Mr Steed do you realise what time it is?" He asked yawning.

"Yes. It's miss Smith. She's been kidnapped and someone's been killed." He said. "Can I use your phone."

"Sure." Said Caldicott suddenly awake. Caldicott showed Steed in and Steed went directly for the telephone which was situated on the inside the bureau besides the door. "How did you know it was on in there?" Asked Caldicott.

Keith, Carter and Wilson dragged Venus into the Major's office and dumped on the floor like a bag of coal. The Major's chair revolved slowly round and the Major's face was revealed, Venus was rather disappointed that it was total stranger.

"Okay boys, let her have some air." He said. Keith obliged and untie her gag. "Let her feet out as well, I have no plan of carrying her around the building." Keith then untied her feet ensuring was had his back to Venus's torso as he untied them. Once the job was done he helped Venus to her feet.

"What do you want with me?" Whined Venus.

"It's nothing against you, it's your boss." Explained the Major. "He took some photos which are of vital importance to us and we need them back."

"Why not just take them?"

"Because we don't know where he keeps them, that's why. To ensure he co-operates we have taken out a little gentle persuasion."

"Blackmail!?"

"If you like, I'd of preferred to use the word persuasion. So we originally planned to give you the frighteners. But things went wrong."

"So…"

"Enough. Carter, Keith lock her up in the guest suite." Instructed the Major. Carter obliged and grabbed Venus's tied hands dragging her along. Keith slowly edged in the direction of the door and closed it behind him. When they had gone the Major lit a cigar and turned to Wilson. "I think the call should go through around lunch time, let Willis sweat it out a bit."

"Very good sir." Replied Wilson. "And Jackson?"

"Get Keith to _attend to his appeal_." Said the Major. "What is up with Keith, he looks as if he's been chewing lemons all week."

"Killed a copper. You know he doesn't enjoy that sort of thing."

"Well, we've got work to do. Keith'll turn… eventually."

Harry Trotter had worked as truck driver for five years and was used to the early mornings and the late nights, but he couldn't say he enjoyed it that much. Half the time he didn't know where he was going really or why, but the money was good. Twenty-five quid a week was worth all the waking at sparrows' cough and sometimes sleeping in the day. So , he was cheerful despite it being 4:00am, he approached his truck which was parked on the main square of Covent Garden. Least the traffic would be light, he told himself, nowt could go wrong. Trotter hadn't really been in the habit of checking up on his freight so it wasn't until he been travelling for some hours he'd decided to give his cargo a personal count over. He'd just made it out of London when he'd discovered his paperwork and his physical cargo didn't match. There was an extra sack of Cabbages! Knowing the problems this'd caused he decided to try and sell onto someone, luckily he did only the reception wasn't quite expecting. He'd met a restaurant owner who had got a lift home off a milk float and was keen to get some cheap stock. With that Trotter sold the surplus and continued on his journey. A few minutes later the restaurant owner had arrived home and cut open the sack. Half an hour later Harry Trotter's description had been passed onto the police.

Venus was woken from an uncomfortable sleep by a series of rapid knocks on the door. A few minutes later Carter had entered with a tray with what looked like porridge on it, also there was some bread, butter and marmalade with a knife to spread it with. He placed it on the table which was the only feature in the room other then the bed. Carter then closed the door and stayed inside, which alarmed Venus slightly.

"I hope you eat all the porridge up." He murmured in slightly depressed tones. "I get a lot of enjoyment out of watching your act you know."

"R-really?" Replied Venus who was disturbed by his sudden seedy look.

"Yes, I also think you should wear less, as if you were showering."

"Shouldn't you be on guard outside?" Asked Venus looking round the room for a means of escape as Carter was standing next to her, she could feel his breath on her hair.

"Oh but I see you better in hear." He hissed.

"Well, I'm just going to eat my breakfast." Venus said with a forced smile. Suddenly she found herself slammed onto the bed.

"Why not let it cool. At the moment it's just like you." Whispered Carter his eyes half open. "Very hot." His was now leaning over her and holding her down by the shoulder. Venus attempted to wriggle free from his hold. Carter leant down so his face was centimetres away from her face. "I like when you struggle." He said before forcibly dragging his hand across to her mouth as she tried to scream. "Now we wouldn't want to disturb anyone else would?" He asked mocking. Venus struggled as Carter drew his free hand down across her torso towards her abdomen, this was enough movement for her to have a fighting chance. With sudden force Venus slammed her knee into his groin and as Carter winced she punched him in the chin causing him to fall backwards into the wall and demolishing the breakfast table in the process. Venus took her chance and darted for the door, but as she ran Carter grabbed hold of her ankle, tripping her up.

"Leave me alone you sick man." Venus screamed and slammed her foot into his face. But he gain balance as she got off the floor. Carter made a grab at her retreating figure and successfully ripped of part of the dress exposing her legs up to the base of her abdomen. The momentum caused Venus to slightly loose her balance and she used her hand to steady herself. If Carter had watched her hand a little more closely he would have spotted what she had picked up during that moment. Carter slammed her up against the wall and smiled.

"I like it when you struggle, but you've had your fun." Hissed Carter as his hands headed towards her waist.

"LEAVE HER ALONE CARTER!" Boomed a voice from the door. It was the Major who was joined by Keith and Wilson.

"I'm getting something out of this for myself." Carter said back and made directly for Venus's knickers. Then he felt a sudden surge of pain in his waist. He winced and stepped back, clutching his side. A small patch of blood dribbled down his shirt. In Venus's hand was a blood covered bread knife. "Look what the little minx has done to me." Carter hissed.

"Serves you right you pervert." Spat Venus.

"I second that." Called Keith.

"Me too." Muttered the Major, "I want a word with you Carter." He added. "Attend to the girl." With that Carter followed the Major out the door. Before he left he turned and looked directly at Venus.

"I'll be back for you, darlin'." He hissed. With that Keith and Wilson entered the room and sat Venus down on the bed.

"Are you okay." Asked Keith softly.

"What do think?" Snapped Venus close to tears.

"Sorry. Wilson get some strong coffee." Keith said softly. Wilson nodded and left.

Briggs and Steed stood at the next to the mortuary slab in the local hospital, with the body of Price in a covered with a winding sheet.

"He said this case wouldn't do any good to our careers on Wednesday." Muttered Briggs. "I'm mean what a way to go. I've heard of the long arm of the law. But the long of arm of the Cabbage man is a new one."

"What does the PM take place?" Asked Steed.

"In half an hour." Replied Briggs.

"Well. At least we know why he didn't sign in last night." Joked Steed. Briggs just glowered at him. If looks could kill, Steed would be six foot under.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Yelled the Major, for a man of his size Carter felt extremely small as the major gave him the once over. "Our job was to cause minimum distress to Miss Smith and what do I find your about to go and do the dirty on here."

"Well she was asking for it?" Replied Carter coldly.

"Asking for it?" The major asked quietly.

"Look at her pretending to be the innocent girl when a few minutes before she was all over me." Lied Carter with conviction.

"What like that Post Mistress? Or the republican's daughter?" Hissed the Major. "You put one foot wrong and I'll deal with you personally. Our Paymasters won't like this."

"Well we're supposed to get the best out of life. Your getting the money you want out of this and I'm in for my reasons." Hissed Carter.

"Either way, your sick!" Yelled the Major. He raised his accusing finger with such force Carter was certain he would explode. But he didn't. The Major twitched and shuffled slightly before calming down. "On to different matters now the powers that be are arranging a rendezvous for pick-up of the merchandise."

"Okay." Said Carter.

"But first Carter I want you to do a job I intended Keith to do."

Willis sat in his office with the small parcel and was getting worried as to what possible use it could be to his enemy all it contained were some bought photographs from parliament square and they were just photos of the buildings, not even ones he'd taken himself. As he contemplated what on earth was going, he looked up and saw Mr Steed standing in the doorway with an expression which suggested trouble.

"Morning Mister Steed." Wills said cheerfully. "What's troubling you?"

"You are." Replied Steed coldly.

"I am?" Asked Willis slightly puzzled although he could guess what was troubling him.

"Yes, you're a successful business man and so I suppose it's not uncommon for people in your situation to be blackmailed." Began Steed. "But, it would have been more common if you were asked for money. But instead they want some photographs. Why?"

"I don't know." Said Willis. He handed Steed the package. "Look at them for yourself." Steed took up the offer and scanned the various photographs.

"Yes I see what you mean, the pictures are just photos from a souvenir shop." Mused Steed. He handed the photographs back except one, he looked at it puzzled and handed it back. As he did so he noticed something in the light. To Willis' disgust he snatched it back.

"What is it?" Asked Willis sarcastically. Steed just smiled and promptly ripped the front of the photograph. Willis was about to protest when he suddenly realised the picture had _peeled_ off. Steed then banged the photographs on the table and several tiny brown spots fell out. Steed then wiped the specks into his wallet. "What were they?" Willis asked.

"Microfilm." Said Steed promptly. "Can I use your phone?"

The Desk Sergeant was enjoying a cup of tea when a well dressed man approached the desk.

"Excuse me old bean," he began, "but could you tell me which cell Mr William Blair is in. I'm his lawyer. He was arrested for assault yesterday afternoon."

"Oh certainly sir, I'll get someone on to it right away." Said the Desk Sergeant. As he was making for the phone WPC Lina Beresford emerged from the back room. "Oh Beresford, could escort this man to cell 6A, it's his lawyer."

"Certainly Jimmy." Replied Beresford and walked down a corridor. "Follow me sir."

"Definitely will." Answered The Lawyer licking his lips.

One-Ten had responded quickly to Steed's phone call and had rushed a car round to pick up Steed from the club quicker that anyone could say 'Jack Hawkins'. In a quarter of an hour Steed and One-Ten were stood in the crypto department of the ministry watching as a large screen was fitted up and the contents of the micro film were displayed on it.

"It appears to be part of the McCoy institute's research programme." Said One-Ten finally. "A research station set up to look into the possibilities of using Department C19 weapon reserves for super-atom bombs."

"I don't like the idea of this getting into the wrong hands." Said Steed.

"Personally Steed I don't like the idea of the project at all. It could result in the end of the world. Luckily the project was closed yesterday morning after the results proved that the deployment was impossible."

"So not only am I to find Venus, I've got to identify the Mole within the former project." Stated Steed.

"Considering they are using Miss Smith the two should fold neatly into one another." One-Ten said smiling. "Get back to the club, I'm sure the kidnappers will be giving terms soon."

The Major closed the lid of his fob watch, lit a cigar and smiled at Keith quietly.

"Okay Keith I think it's about time that Mr Willis was notified about the situation with Miss Smith." The Major purred and reached for the telephone on his desk. "Switch board? Excellent; can you put me in contact with the Freseni club on Duke street?"

Briggs returned to the police station revived after a short spell of sleep, he proceeded down to the cells for interrogation to begin and was not excepting anything a bit a drift let alone what he found in the cell. Once he entered the cell he Briggs asked a few sarcastic comments about the quality of the breakfast. No reply, not even a 'get lost'. The suspect had sat in his chair extremely still, as if he had a stiff joint. Briggs tapped him on his shoulders and was surprised when the suspect crumpled to the floor lifelessly. Briggs paused and prodded the cadaver with his truncheon before allowing it to sink in. Briggs then belted to the alert button on the corridor wall.

Steed had arrived back at the Freseni club to find Willis watching him from behind the bar, Steed went directly to the bar ordered a Scotch and soda, and waited for Willis to approach him. But he never did, eventually one of the barmaids went up to him.

"Excuse me sir. I can't help notice that you've been staring into space for a while now." The barmaid asked. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing I'm just have digested a file as wide as a whisky glass and I've ten more to research." Said Steed quietly.

"Perhaps you should drink less so you can keep your mind on the job then." Suggested the barmaid.

"Probably." Steed noted. "Well in that case I'll have tea, and have one yourself."

"Thank you sir." The barmaid said politely and disappeared into a small alcove.

"Well we've got more trouble. That suspects been murdered." Said a voice which suddenly appeared from nowhere. Steed turned to find Briggs standing behind him.

"Oh dear." Replied Steed.

"Oh dear? Is that it?" Asked Briggs. "But we have a lead. WPC Beresford remembered what the lawyer looked like and I checked our files."

"And?"

"Your tea."

"My tea?" Asked Steed slightly confused, then realised it was the barmaid behind him who had spoken. Steed quickly handed over the money and was thrust a small dossier. He quickly read the contents:

SUSPECTS NAME: JOHN CARTER

Date of Birth: 17/6/39

CONVICTIONS: SIX MONTHS IMPRISONMENT THEFT OF HATCHET (not recovered)

SUSPECTED FOR ASSULT ON JULIE MILES. RELEASED ON LACK ON EVIDENCE.

EIGHTEEN MONTHS FOR INDECENT ASSULT OF KAREN BRAITHWAITE

FINED £100 FOR POSSESION OF INDECENT PHOTOGRAPHS OF NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOUR..

"So basically he's warped." Said Briggs. "It was probably him who attacked your friend in the shower."

"Where does he live?" Steed asked himself. "Ah. Paradise Tower. Well that explains a lot. No wonder he got away so quickly."

"Well you stakeout his place and I'll attend to something else." Instructed Steed, picking up his umbrella and bowler and then walked out.

Once he left the club Steed disappeared down the side of the club to a small closed down newsagent's. He fished out a key from his pocket unlocked the door and walked in. Inside was a small gas stove and wall full of recording equipment. A small man sat huddled into the equipment seemingly oblivious to Steed's entry. Steed crossed over and tapped the man on the shoulder. The man turned rounded startled slightly. He then smiled as he recognised Steed.

"How did you know?" Asked the Man.

"Instinct." Replied Steed.

"Basically a man has phoned Willis telling him to bring the photographs to Big Ben at midday, once transaction has taken place Venus will be returned to him." Said the Man.

"Excellent." Replied Steed, "I'll inform One-Ten immediately."

Briggs had reached Carter's flat in Paradise Tower and was attempting to unlock the door with a piece of mica. After several attempts and good deal of foul language the lock had finally given surrendered and opened very slowly with a creek which Briggs could have swore was longer that the siren on his Panda. Briggs entered the flat was greeted by the site of what appeared to be the worst student in the worlds digs. Half eaten sandwiches lay strewn about the place, several dirty mugs scattered through the place, six filthy plates and a pint glass which appeared to have a large cactus growing out of it. On closer inspection Briggs found it wasn't a small cactus but mould! Attempting to stop himself from heaving Briggs walked back slightly and in his wake knocked one of the cups off the table, which smashed as it hit the floor. Briggs left the pieces where they were and walked round the living room, steeping over strewn copies of Playboy magazine with pages stuck together with heaven knows what. Briggs crossed to a door situated at a right angel to the front door and realised it was the bathroom. Preparing himself for the worst Briggs took out a handkerchief from his pocket opened it up and tied it round his mouth, and entered what turned out to be a bathroom which was worse that the one down the Dog and Duck after the lock-in with the quarter price drinks. Reeling from both the smell and sight of the room Briggs made it to the window. He opened and breathed in large gulps of fresh air. After a few minutes Briggs wondered if the ledge lead straight to Venus's bathroom window. Briggs pulled himself up and cautiously climbed out of the window. Clinging on for dear life, Briggs edged slowly across the platform, praying to god no-one was watching him. Finally he reached his destination and found that he had in fact found Venus's Bathroom. Pleased with his investigation Briggs made his way back to Carter's Bathroom and once again braved the journey through it. Once at the other side he saw a door directly in front of him, he walked over to it and opened it. Inside was a small single bed and what appeared to be photographic development equipment. Briggs crossed to it and pulled out one of the drawers inside were a few colour photographs of at first just trees and country side, but underneath were several photographs which wouldn't look out of place in the pages of Playboy magazine. A brief inspection revealed photographs of Venus half out of an evening dress and another of her in her underwear. Briggs took the photographs and placed them in one of the polythene bags he always carried with him. With that he decided to leave and get back to Steed.

Steed had arranged to meet One-Ten in his flat at Westminster mews and was surprised to find One-Ten already in his flat on arrival. One-Ten explained he always kept a set of keys to his agents flats.

"Okay Steed what is it you have to report?" Asked One-Ten.

"They've made contact with Willis." Answered Steed sternly. "They are going to exchange the Microfilm for Venus at Midday at Parliament Square."

"Steed you'll have to use the local boys to stake it out, I don't have any agents free."

"Well it should be enough. I'll contact them straight away."

Venus was considerably better off now that Keith had been placed as her guard replacing Carter. Keith had ensured that she had been well fed and was comfortable, claiming that it was the Major's instructions to do so. Venus wasn't sure if this was true or not but didn't believe that was the issue. She'd managed to milk Keith for some information, apparently he worked on the McCoy project for Department C19, whatever the hell that was and had got into financial trouble after one his partners had been gambling funds in the casino and then left Keith to carry the can. In a moment of desperation Keith had turned to a colleague from school called Ted who and put him in contact with The Major who lent him enough money to replace the stolen cash. However the project was abandoned and Keith hadn't been able to raise the cash from his pay. That was when Carter suggested to the Major to use sell some of Keith's work to the highest bidder and Keith had little choice as Carter was very persuasive, he had reminded Keith of his younger sister. Venus knew exactly what would happen if he hadn't done as he was told as Carter had very nearly done the same to her. All was well until Willis had accidentally walked off with the information when he visited Big Ben, so they needed to persuade Willis to give the information back.

After assimilating this information Venus had formulated a plan to escape which would only work with Keith. Once she escaped she would only not be able to inform Steed but also get her work back on track, quietly Venus bided her time waiting for the right moment to move.

Steed spend down the high street in his Triumph Herald towards the Freseni club. While driving he had spotted three Panda's heading towards the club which he assumed was his stake out brigade. Once at the club Steed parked the car and met up with Briggs' and his brigade. Briggs briefly informed Steed of his investigation into Carter's and they set about the main the problem.

"Okay. Briggs now we need to cover the area surrounding the clock tower on Parliament square. We need all plain clothes officers and preferably armed. The arrangement will take place at midday and should be a stopover of no longer then twenty minutes." Steed informed Briggs. "I'll stake-out Willis and follow him to the rendezvous."

Venus had noticed that Keith was letting his guard down slightly and was perhaps too comfortable with his guard duty. This was the moment to strike. Venus wasn't quite sure how she was going to achieve this and clobbering him with the table lamp didn't seem like a good idea. Pretend to be ill? Maybe not attract too much attention. Venus crossed to her window and looked down on the street. Smash the window and hide behind the door? Glass either side of the door couldn't do that nor hide under the bed after smashing the window he would see her crawl under it. Her train of thought was disturbed when the Major knocked on the door and entered carrying a dress.

"I've got you a change of clothes." Said the Major depositing the dress and the turned round and left. Venus smiled as she worked out how she was going to attend to this. She took off her current dress ensuring that her silhouette would be seen by Keith and slipped in to the other dress. After a few minutes of attempting to zip herself up, Keith came and offered a hand. He blushed a bit as if he was incredibly embarrassed by seeing her in her bra. He fumbled with the zip at the back and was unaware that Venus was lining up he leg with the wall and Keith with the bed. Then she pushed back and knocked Keith totally surprised onto the bed. While he was dazed she made a dash for the door. She the disappeared into the corridor, once in the corridor Venus carefully crossed to a double hinged door swung it hard and then crept into a nearby cupboard..

Keith had got back to his feet and was now looking up and down the corridor trying to decide which way to try first. He produced a coin from his pocket and tossed it. Once checked he made down the direction Venus had actually taken. A few minutes later once he had passed through the double-doors Venus emerged from the cupboard she was hiding in and then returned in the direction had come from.

"What do mean escaped?" Asked the Major, all to calmly.

"She jumped me and well, ran off." Fumbled Keith, looking down like a disappointed bloodhound.

"Okay she can't escape from the building so that's not too much of a problem." Said the Major. The Major then turned to Carter who was seated on a chair with large set of bandages around his waist. "Carter, keep an eye out for her. And if you find her take her back to the room and guard her. 2

"Okay Major." Hissed Carter.

"Carter, I mean GUARD! Which means…"

"Yes I know what guard means." Interrupted Carter.

"In the same way you know what feeding meant?" Answered Keith. Carter turned to look at him and glared very coldly. Then all of sudden Keith found he was thrust by the collar towards Carter.

"If it weren't for you, we would have to search the building." Hissed Carter.

"PUT HIM DOWN CARTER." Shouted the Major who had drawn a gun and was aiming it directly at Carter. Carter looked at the gun for a few seconds as if he could will it away, before lowering Keith to the floor. "Thank you." Said the Major very quietly. "Now get on with your work."

Steed had changed into some plain clothes and was wandering around parliament square checking the time every five minutes. Eventually a trench coated Briggs walked up to him.

"Steed you've plenty of time Willis hasn't left the Tea-Room yet, so stop walking round like an anxious mother. You'll get noticed." Said Briggs.

"Sorry." Replied Steed.

Venus was creeping round the corridor checking every minute or so for signs of activity before proceeding. At the far end of the current corridor was a thick oak door which had a vague air of familiarity about it. Casting her mind back she remembered seeing the door when she was bundled into the building. Feeling an adrenaline burst Venus darted through the door and made it half way across the room opposite until she noticed three people in the room. These three were none other then Carter, The Major and Keith.

"Looks like our little lost lamb has returned to the fold." Said Carter slimily.

"This lamb has not intention of being wolfed though." Retorted Venus. To which to her amazement there appeared to be two titters of laughter.

"Okay Miss Smith." Began The Major. "This is nearly the end for you. Or at least your involvement with our little organisation. "

"What you going to do?" Asked Venus trying to look at the Major while trying to watch where Carter was.

"Give you back to Willis." Answered The Major. "So if you'd oblige me by coming with me, as I'm not really in the mood for going through the routine of tying you up." To emphasis the politeness of this request the Major produced his gun and unclicked the safety catch. "Time to be going."

Steed had spent so long watching the stationary figure of Willis for so long, when he finally moved it took Steed by surprise. Quickly Steed tracked Willis through the crowd and heading towards The Clock Tower on Parliament Square. Steed got up from his park benched and began to follow Willis at a distance.

"Troy to Crooner." Steed whispered into a microphone concealed in his coat. "The Target's on the move."

"Roger Troy, Target sighted the 'Chorus-Girls' are on standby." Replied the Voice of Briggs.

Willis waited in the main lounge. He waited every now and again he checked his watch and his small parcel tucked into his rain coat. And with each check he was more and more stressed.

What if they had decided to get the parcel another way?

What if he'd been followed?

Then his Train of thought was disturbed when a trio of trench coated men walked towards him and behind them was the stressed out figure of Venus Smith. Willis sighed with relief. One of the men walked up to him.

"Okay Mr Willis. We've got the Girl. Where's the parcel?" He asked.

"The girl first." Stuttered Willis.

"No Mr Willis. The Parcel first."

"No I refuse unless the girl is given over now." Willis was sweating.

"Look my associate with the blonde hair would just love to get his hands on your little singer and unless you hand over the parcel…"

"The Girl!" Said a very forceful voice seemingly coming from no-where. Willis, The Major, Keith and Venus all turned to see Steed standing in an arch way with a revolver in his hand cocked into position. The Major paused and waved Venus across and she ran to Steed who placed a re-assuring hand on her shoulder. "The games up. Lay your weapons down where I can see them." Instructed Steed.

Panic stricken Keith dropped his gun with a loud clatter. The Major just stared at Steed in a way which suggested that he wasn't excepting the situation, as if it was a bad dream on his behalf. He began shaking and then too dropped his weapon. With that Steed nodded to Briggs and two policemen who had been standing behind the two. The two officers took hold of the Major and Keith and led them away.

"Are you okay?" Steed asked Venus.

"Bit shaken could of been worse." She replied and then started sobbing.

"LOOK OUT!" Bellowed Willis. But the warning was too late as Carter rammed into Steed knocking him to the floor. Before Steed could recover Carter grabbed hold of Venus by the waist and drew his gun positioning it against her head.

"Okay. So you got the wet fishes, but you've still got to deal with me." Carter slurred.

"One false move and the little cow gets a new hole in her head. One which she can't sing out of."

Carter edged slowly towards the door only to find Briggs standing in the doorway with the Major's gun in his hand. To emphasis his threat, Carter squeezed the trigger of his gun ever so slightly, just enough to re-enforce his threat. He backed slowly towards the stair case to the clock workings. Then he dashed up the stairs dragging Venus up the stairs.

"Remember. One false move." He Called as he disappeared out of view. Briggs and Willis made for Steed.

"What we are we going to do?" Asked Willis.

"Distract him as much as possible" Replied Steed in a low mumble. "Briggs try and give him a run a round if possible. Willis I want you to come with me."

Up by the clock workings Carter was trying his best to get into a covering position so he could take out anyone who made it up the stairs. He still had Venus in a tight hold.

"How long is this going to hold out?" Asked Venus trying to hide her fear.

"As long as it takes." Carter replied.

"Yes but how long? You'll lose your nerve or concentration at one point."

"And when that happens there'll be at least Two bodies. And poor Mr Willis will have to book himself a new act for his cabaret." Replied Carter with a mocking tone. Totally unaware that Venus had loosed her dress ever so slightly and his grip wasn't as tight. "Although it'll be a pity if that happens. Young women like you are hard to find and I'd be sorry if I didn't get time to take advantage of that."

Then she made her move. She elbowed him where his stab wound was, causing him to wince and drop lose his grip on the on Venus. It was also at this moment Steed had made into view point. Carter was regaining his advantage with his gun when all of a sudden there was a load bang and his shoulder blade exploded. As he staggered he fired the trigger on his own gun firing three shots randomly into the air. Big Ben echoed the clang of the bullets hitting and Steed dived up the stairs drawing his gun and firing directly on Carter. Carter seemed to stop still for a split second of time. Then his lip wobbled as if he was trying to speak and the he collapsed in a heap on the floor. Steed went over to check the body and then realised that he couldn't see Venus and that there was a large draft from somewhere. He turned only to find a gaping hole in the clock face with blood drippings on the end the walkway. Steed crossed towards the gap and looked down fearing the worst. Had in his attempt of getting her out this mess only resulted in getting her killed? He look and was relieved to see Venus hanging on the hand of the clock. Just within reach. He reached out to her and grabbed her sleeve only to find it ripping.

"Give me your hand." He Shouted.

"Can't hardly move it." Venus's replied but she made it. Steed pulled her up by her arms despite the screams of pain. Once up to safety Steed held her to his chest and found his fingers soaked in blood from an exit wound on her right shoulder.

"It's okay." Steed whispered gently. "It's over."


End file.
